How to get a Redhead into Bed
by lezonne
Summary: Draco reminds Ginny that it's not just his fault that they ended up sleeping together... Written for the Affair Challenge (Draco/Ginny), the Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp prompt #8.


Written for the _Affair Challenge_ (Draco/Ginny), the _Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp _prompt #8 (chimney).

* * *

How to get a Redhead into Bed

"Harry's going to kill you, you know. Not me, you."

"Oh I can handle old Scarhead," he grunted in response, his head still resting on his arms. They're meeting had been accidental, and in the heat of the moment they never actually made it to the sofa, bed, or anything else in his room. They ended up in front of the fireplace instead.

"He's going to positively lose his mind when he figures out what happened here," she muttered, holding the blanket to cover her body. "I can't believe I slept with you!"

"Hey now, don't turn this story around like it's all my fault. I believe _you_ came onto me."

"Why would I do that! I'm a married woman."

He chuckled. "Yes, and that stopped you from hopping into bed with me."

She blushed deeply. "Well…"

"Hold on a moment darling. Let's take a trip down memory road real quick and remember exactly how we ended up in this situation."

He leaned in closer to her, drawing their heads together as he waved his hand, as though taking them back in time.

"_It was yesterday at a pub. You stumbled in royally mad, you're clothing disheveled after roughhousing-"_

"My clothing was perfectly fine Malfoy, don't twist the story."

"Oh fine, ruin all of my fun."

"_You're clothing impeccable, not at all disheveled. But you were roaring mad, and took a seat at the bar next to a tall blond stranger, ordering yourself a drink. Curse words flew off your tongue, you're hole being royally miffed at a certain someone. And then… we glanced at each other."_

She suppressed a giggle. "You're making this into quite the story."

"Hush now, you're going to ruin it."

"_You turned, spied the enemy from your childhood and realized how dashing he had become over the years. You felt a tremor shoot through you, liquid pooling between-"_

"I opened our conversation by calling you Ferret Boy. You didn't have me hot under the collar from the moment you walked in you know."

"You're ruining my story you know. Pipe down and let me tell it."

"So long as you get the key points right."

"_Fine, so you weren't immediately driven into lust. I asked you about life, and we talked like old acquaintances, discussing school. You grew intoxicated and spilled the beans- you and Potty were having a rough patch in your relationship, due to his pig-headedness and constant need to help everyone everywhere."_

"I didn't say that."

"Oh, but you were thinking it Weaselette, I could see it in your eyes. You so desperately wanted to kill him when you arrived."

"Well… he is a little inconsiderate."

"I rest my case."

"_We talked, taking a shot now and then. You had quite the alcohol tolerance… we became more and more drunk, laughing at things that really weren't funny. You let me rest my hand on your knee, leaning a bit closer. And then darling, you asked the sultry question: Are you married?"_

"And that implied something to you Malfoy?"

"Well, the actions thereafter certainly did."

"_We got closer, talking about more and more when I answered no. I leaned in on occasion, kissing your ears, neck, collar bone, cheek… until you let off that precious moan. We were so very drunk that we didn't even care what we were doing. And then you took it one step further… demanding things now instead of questioning."_

And her cheeks turned pink, recalling when she crossed the line.

"_And you told me to take you somewhere much more private. I suggested my home, and you agreed readily. And look at the mess now. We never made it over to my bed."_

Her cheeks were crimson, remembering exactly what happened now. She glanced up and met his eyes.

"Maybe I got us here… but you made the first move by getting close to me and touching me. Remember that?"

"Fondly," he replied with a grin. "You respond very well to my touch little Weasley."

Ginny worried her lip, leaning back against the brick of the fireplace. She could imagine Harry climbing down the chimney at any moment to call her out on her act of betrayal, even if she knew that was illogical. He knew they had a fight, but he didn't know how far she went after she stormed out of the house. Her children didn't quite know what she had done either.

"What do you propose we do now Malfoy? I'm assuming you won't soon forget about this event."

He shrugged. "No, I won't. But it is early Weasley… so I suggest we do that again."

"What?!" she asked alarmed, but didn't protest when his fingers found her skin again. Try as she may, she couldn't quite push him off again. There was something about Draco Malfoy that was just so frightfully tempting.

Her fingers fisted his hair as his lips found her neck. She was going to break under his hands again and give into his touch. But damn it all, she couldn't help it. No one had made her feel this way in years- not even Harry.

_~FIN~_


End file.
